Tomb Raider: Nefertitis Tomb Starring Lara Croft
by iluvemuffins
Summary: Find out what happens to one of the world s greatest female heroines, Lara Croft. In this story, Lara explores Nefertiti s tomb. Hope you enjoy, comments welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomb Raider:**

**Nefertitis Tomb**

**Starring Lara Croft**

**Chapter 1**

**December 22, 2007:England: Croft Manor**

**It was a nice, crisp, winter morning. After all the fuss last night, Lara was positively exhausted. It was 9:32, and she was had not come out of her room yet. So, her new servant, Jeeves, took matters into his own hands. He left the kitchen where he was preparing his masters meal. Jeeves lightly rubbed some lint off his black suit jacket. When he approached Laras door, he gently knocked on the door with his knuckles. "**_**Oh my word, I really must clean this room today!" **_**Jeeves thought as he again wiped another imperfction from his outfit. No one answered, so Jeeves opened the door as quiet as a mouse, trying not to disturb "Sleeping Beauty". He opened the baby blue curtains and a burst of golden rays filled the room. **

**"Can you tell me, what are you doing?" Lara asked from the other side of the room. She had a frilly blue towel wrapped around her torso, she was manually drying her hair with another towel of the sort. **

**"Uh... Um... I... I was ... I thougth you were asleep, you had a rough night last night. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, so I just thought I would pull open the curtains because breakfast is almost ready." Jeeves replied nervously. **

**"My word, you are new. I go through that almost every day. I am always up before six o clock. I have already finished my morning workout. Thank you for being so kind, Jeeves." Jeeves starts to walk out the door, "Oh, and Jeeves, can you please hold off breakfast, I will just have a nutrition shake. Did Zip give you the recipe? Anyway, when the shake is done, just bring it out to me in the courtyard, thank you."**

**"Yes, maam. Right away." Jeeves says with a big smile. Lara smiles back. Jeeves exits the room. Lara walks back into her gigantic walk-in closet, complete with beautiful mahogony drawers, and a huge bureau full of skimpy clothing, the tipical outfits worn by her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara sat on the lawn chair in the courtyard. It was winter now, and the courtyard had to be covered, so all the snow didnt get inside. Lara was waiting anxiously for Jeeves to bring her the shake she ordered. _"Where could that butler be? Did Zip give Jeeves the recipe?" _Lara thought as she crossed her legs. Her boots were getting awful dirty. It must had been from the invasion last night. She was now alert any time an "electrition" or any other service arrived at her mansion.

"Lara! Hello, Im so sorry it took so long! I lost the recipe and I needed to ask Zip to print out another." Jeeves apoligized. He walked down the walkway and handed the ice-cold nutrition shake to Lara.

"Why thank you Jeeves!" she sips from the glass, "Mmmm... this is absolutely delightful! Well, I must be on my way!" Lara gulps down the rest of the beverage. Jeeves takes the glass, "Have fun, Lara!"

Suprisingly, the phone rings while Lara is about to leave for ice skating. She was already dressed and ready. The outfit consisted of a hot pink, long-sleeve sweater; light tan, heavy pants; furry, black combat boots; and in her arm, a heavy button down jacket the color of a light pink coral. She walks over to the phone, "Hello, Patricia, is this you?" Lara says to the caller.

"Lara, hi, long time no see! Are you busy?" Patricia says on the other line.

Lara responds, "No, I was just going to Merry Lake to go ice-skating. Why, do you need me for something?"

"Well, we are investigating Nefertitis Tomb in Egypt. I am sure you know someone already discovered her tomb, and she wasnt there. We are asking you to help us find out who moved her, and why. Are you up for the challenge?" Patricia says convincingly.

"I could use another adventure, so I guess I will tag along. Can you pick me up, my car broke down, and I havent called the repair man yet?" Lara replies.

"Sure thing! I will call a limo right away to escort you to the airport! See you soon!" Patricia answers. Lara hangs up the phone and once again needs to go back to her closet to change. She is going on another adventure, and she needs to pack appropriately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lara packed her bags quickly. After her bags are zipped up, her hair is brushed, and put into an attractive ponytail, she heads downstairs. Again, she has changed. About the second time today too! Since she is going to the desert, she dresses lightly: a light baby blue tank, tan very short shorts, her usual combat boots, and her only sunglasses she has had for years! Lara drops her bags, and trips over the step. She screams as she tumbles down the last few steps. " **_**Oh god, what has that butler been doing lately, these stairs are pitiful!" **_** Lara thinks in her head as she hits the ground. Jeeves runs into the room, " Lara, are you okay. I heard you from outside!"**

**" Yes, Im fine, thank you Jeeves!" Lara helps herself up as Jeeves just stands there like a bump on a log, " I am heading off to Egypt with Patricia." Jeeves gives her a confused look. "Patricia is an old friend, you wouldnt know her. Well, Im off. Goodbye, see you in a couple weeks, maybe months, goodbye." **

**She picks up all her bags with an almost broken foot, limping, towards the door. She looks back. Jeeves has already left the room. " He is not going to be here much longer if he keeps this up!" Lara says with a sigh.**

**Finally, Lara can rest. She sits in the limo nice and comfy drinking a bottle of champagne. "Driver, do you mind if I take a short nap?" Lara asks the driver. "Of course I dont mind! Im here for your every need! Would you like me to shut the shades?" The driver replies.**

**Lara answers the very friendly driver, "That would be positively delightful! I have had such a long day! And last night I did not get much sleep. Thank you so much for being so kind."**

**The driver nods, and closes the shades. Lara falls into a deep sleep with the corkscrew still in her hand.**

**Two hours pass...**

**"Lara, Lara, Lara, wake up you silly goose! Its Patricia!" Patricia tries to wake up Lara before they miss their flight. "P... P... Pa... tricia? Oh, Im sorry, I took a nap. Did we miss the flight?!" Lara answers startled. "No, but if we dont hurry, we just might!" **

**A nice lady greets them with a southern accent, "Oh, why hello! Who do we have here? Are you bording the next flight, you look like you are in a hurry?!" "Yes were bording the Egypt flight!" Particia answers. "Great, right this way!" the nice lady says, her country cowgirl type skirt sways as she walks, and her cowgirl boots rattle noisly. **

**"Just put your bags here, walk through this metal detector, and you are on your way!" the cowgirl airport lady says with a smile. Her name tag reads, **_**Elsie**_**. "Thank you so much, Elsie." Lara says as she follows Patricia. Lara puts her bags on the conveyor belt. Then she walks through the metal detector, **_**Beep, Beep, Beep. **_**Elsie comes running holding her hat on her head. She takes a handheld metal detector, waves it over Lara, and reaches into her pocket. "A CORKSCREW! GUARDS, GET OVA HERE! RIGHT AWAY! WE HAVE A CORKSCREW!" Three guards take her arms. "No, this is a missunderstanding!" Lara screams at Elsie. Elsie just eyes her and shakes her head in disgust.**


End file.
